Forever Yours
by RosettaIvory
Summary: TOUKO HAS DEFEATED N! He's devastated but can Touko be the cure? IS TOUKO THE CURE FOR N? N, who has been neglected by his father all his life decides to turn over a new leaf. WILL N FINALLY FIND LOVE? YOU'LL FIND OUT! One shot. Rated T just in case. Ps I suck at summaries... But the story's better!


**Hey guys! This is a one shot of Ferriswheelshipping! My first one too! Hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

**-Rosetta**

* * *

Touko had won the match. She had won the match that would free their Pokemon or keep them. She had won against N. N's eyes widened with shock. Then he slowly sank down onto his knees. White looked at him, defeat was basically coming of him in waves. She took a deep breath and walked up to him. She held out her hand.

"You can start over if you like" she said hesitantly.

This _was_ the person who vowed to her that he was going to be the Unova Champion. And now, he was on the ground in despair. N looked up with clouded eyes and saw her hand outstretched.

_I could start a new life, turn over a new leaf but will I forget the past if I did that_? He thought to himself.

Touko looked at those conflicted green eyes, they were so confused and hopeless. She felt a twang of pity. But she forced herself to keep that somewhat shaky smile on her face and looked at N encouragingly.

N decided that he wasn't going to pass up this chance he accepted the hand that Touko was holding out and Touko pulled him up. He felt a shock of electricity through his hands.

Touko released the breathe she didn't realise she was holding. She had also felt the shock of electricity but managed to hide it in case N hadn't felt it. She smiled at N and said,

"Not all trainers treat their Pokemon cruelly N, in fact most of the trainers treat their Pokemon like friends".

N, surprised asked hoarsely,

"Is that true?"

Touko nodded.

N exhaled.

"I should probably take my Pokemon to a Pokemon Centre" he stated.

Touko said hurriedly,

"Oh me and Reshiram will fly you there!"  
N smiled tiredly.  
"Thanks"

When they were at the Pokemon Centre N and Touko both gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy to heal. Straight after that Touko stammered something like,

"I have to go to the bathroom" and dashed off.

Touko stared at herself in the mirror.

_Why am I so flustered?_ She thought to herself.

She splashed some cold water onto her face. And then froze. She couldn't be in _love_ with N could she?

_N is pretty cute..._ she thought to herself blushing madly.

It wasn't the first time she had wondered what N's hair felt like in her hands.

_But even if I am in love with N it doesn't mean he loves me..._

Touko sighed a turmoil of emotions whipping around like a tornado inside her. Little that she knew that N was feeling the exact same way...

N was in the waiting room sitting on a chair while he waited for his Pokemon to be healed. He thought about a lot of things about what Touko said about the fact that most trainers treat their Pokemon like friends and things of the sort. But mostly he was thinking about Touko. What was this feeling that he was experiencing? Every time he thought about Touko he felt himself filling with warmth... He shook his head but that image kept coming back into his head, how kind Touko looked when she held out her hand and the electricity he felt when his hands touched hers...

Touko stepped back into the waiting room managing to not look flustered as she was feeling, up to some extent. She sat down lightly next to N. He jolted a little startled. Touko managed a weak smile with a quiet,

"Hello".

His mouth twisted up into a smile too.

"Hey"

She suddenly found her shorts very interesting fiddling with the wings on her shorts as she stammered-blushing furiously,

"D-do you have a place to stay for the night?

It was getting to around 6-7 at night and around dinner too.

"No but I've got money so I could probably find a hotel or something somewhere." N replied flashing her a grin.

Touko blushed even more as she blurted out,

"y-you can stay at my place if you want, w-we have an extra room?

Touko's offer seemed more like a question.

N considered it when what he really want to do was yell,

"YEAH!"

But of course he wasn't going to frighten her away like that.

"Hmm well it would save me the hassle from having to look for a hotel... Sure!" N decided.

White face lit up with happiness as she threw a Pokeball,

"Reshiram let's go!"

N looked up at the giant white legendary Pokemon that had battle against him just a few hours before.

"_If you try anything I'll have you know that I will personally snap your neck_" Reshiram growled at him, it's glowing blue eyes staring at N in such a intensity that N took a step back involuntarily.

He hadn't had ANY Pokemon threaten him like that before so he was shocked. After some agonising seconds of which seemed like hours to N he managed to stutter out.

"I-I won't".

Reshiram glared at him for one more second and then gently lifted up Touko and put her on its back close to its neck. Then it pick N up not so carefully but enough to make sure that he won't suffocate and plonked him behind Touko. Touko looked behind her and gave him a apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Reshiram is really protective".

She laughed lightly.

"But that's what makes him so loveable you know?

N looked at her with a surprised look.

"I didn't know Reshiram can be lov-woah!

Reshiram took off and N grabbed Touko around the waist. Touko blushed and hoped that N couldn't hear her heart beating 100x faster it should, and told Reshiram to take the two back home. Although, she didn't noticed that N was blushing. He was heavily embarrassed that he just did that. He looked down at the Pokeball that contained Zekrom. Not wanting to cause Touko any more embarrassment - he had seen her face go red - he threw Zekrom's Pokeball into the air and jumped onto it.

Touko turned around quickly and cried out "N!" as she felt his arms vanish from her waist.

Then she suddenly felt another intimating presence appear. She blinked as she saw the other half of Reshiram. Zekrom. The black dragon with red eyes that seemed almost like a demon. She gripped Reshiram seeking for reassurance. Reshiram noticed this and growled at the black dragon next to it.

"Be nice to her!"

Zekrom, not wishing to frighten anyone quickly ducked his head down in submission even though he hated it.

Zekrom saw Touko relax a little, and rewarded Zekron with soft smile. Then she saw N on its back let out a breath that she seemed to be holding.

Reshiram set Touko down softly on the ground as it hovered in the air.

"Thanks Reshiram, have a rest".

Touko called Reshiram back into its Pokeball. She turned around and saw N call Zekrom back into its Pokeball too.

"This way" Touko pointed.

N looked at the way she pointed. They were not too far away from her house that was located in Nuvema Town, so he could see her house. It had a creamy white colour with a light tea green roof. He looked down and saw Touko walking with a skip in her step. He smiled.

_She's really cute when she looks that happy_

N stopped in his tracks. Did he really just think that? Did he really think that Touko who was just his enemy a few hours ago** (actually it was about 6 hours ago XD) **was _cute_?

_Wow, since when did I become a playboy?_ N thought to himself.

"N are you ok?" Touko asked him bouncing up to him.

"My house is just straight ahead if you aren't feeling well" Touko added worriedly.

N looked up and grinned gently.

"I'm fine".

Touko blushed,

_I'm going to have a nosebleed from blushing so much. S_he thought to herself.

Their conversation ended with a comfortable silence sitting between them, both N and Touko deep in their thoughts of their feelings for each other.  
By the time N and Touko had finally got to Touko's house and introduced everyone and everything and had settled down, it was around 8:00pm. Touko wearing her favourite pair of pyjamas which was pink with little Pokeballs printed on it. She wore her favourite slippers which had fluffy Purrloin faces. Whoever made them had incredible skills. Her hair was down in cascading waves down her back.

Touko padded softly down the hallway to N's - temporary - room. She knocked three times before asking,

"N may I come in?

"Yeah" Touko heard.

She opened the door and shut it carefully behind her. As she turned around she felt gentle lips against her own. N, was kissing her. She snapped out of her trance and kissed him back. It was a soft kiss with nothing intimidate in it. N and Touko broke off for air, both flushed and panting.

Touko had nibbled on N's bottom lip before they broke off and so did N. Her hand had played with N's hair a little, but so did N, even more so than her, so their hair was all mussed up.

"Well, I guess you do like me after all Touko" N smirked

Touko let out peals of soft laughter.

"I guess so N" Touko murmured.

_I'll be yours... Forever..._

End

* * *

**Yeah yeah I know... Cheesy ending... I couldn't think of anything else! I'm sorry... *hangs head in shame* review please! ;). **

**RosettaIvory**


End file.
